Tasanto Nysys (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Half-elf Class: Synthesist Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities Half-elf Eidolon Fusion STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) STR: 14 DEX: 7 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 18 CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 14 HP: 11 Body ~*~ 0 Skin HP: 10 Body ~*~ 11 Skin Vision: Low-light Vision: Darkvision 60' Perception: 5 Perception: 5 Type: Humanoid (human,elf) Type: Humanoid (human,elf) & Outsider Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Synthesist 1) AC: 8 = + DEX (-2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 8 = + DEX (-2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: -2 = (-2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +1 = (00) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 9 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (-2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: -2 = (0) + DEX (-2) + Misc (0) Will: +6 = (2) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Fusion Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 real + 11 temp = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Eidolon 1) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +6 = (2) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Elf Weapon Statistics Longspear: Attack: +1 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach weapon, brace Hanbo: Attack: +1 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Sling: Attack: -2 = (0) + Dex (-2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Beast Weapon Statistics Claw/Claw: Attack: +3 = (1) + Str (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bite: Attack: +3 = (1) + Str (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Longspear: Attack: +3 = (1) + Str (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach weapon, brace Hanbo: Attack: +3 = (1) + Str (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Sling: Attack: +3 = (1) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (WIS) Size: medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Synthesist and Monk (+1/4 Evolution Point, taken once) Vision: Low-light Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Adaptability: Half-elves receive Skill Focus(Perception) as a bonus feat at 1st level. Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Class Features Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Armor/Weapons ~ Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting ~ Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon ~ Essentially overlaid battle skin ~ A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification and judge vote)the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link ~ If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing ~ The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor ~ Worn armor does not function while fused, but does not need to be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo ~ The Skilled evolution does affect the synthesist, giving him the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient ~ The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. Limbs "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Share Spells ~ The summoner may cast a spell with a target of “you” on her eidolon (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A summoner may cast spells on her eidolon even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the eidolon’s type (outsider). Spells cast in this way must come from the summoner spell list. Darkvision ~ The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. (Only available in Fusion form.) Link ~ A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Summon ~ Cast Summon Monster I 5 times per day as a standard action Monster I SLA for a 1 minute duration. Feats Skill Focus(Perception) (Racial): +3 to one skill. Extra Evolution (1st level): Add on Evolution Point to your eidolon's pool. Traits Dirty Fighter (Combat): When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit.) This additional damage is a trait bonus. Magical Knack (Magic): Your caster level in that class gains a +2 trait bonus Synthesist as long as this bonus doesn’t raise your caster level above your current Hit Dice. Skills Skill Points: 3 = (2) + INT (1))/Level; FC (0) (Synthesist 1) ~ = (4) + INT (1))/Level; FC (0) (Monk 0) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1/3 1 0 -2/2 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 1/2 0 0 1/2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -2/2 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -2/2 0 0 -2/2 -0 +0 Fly -2/2 0 * -2/2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 2 +0 Heal 4 0 0 4 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 8 1 0 4 +3 Skill Focus Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 4 +0 Ride -2/2 0 * -2/2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 5 1 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -2/2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth -2/2 0 0 -2/2 -0 +0 Survival 4 0 0 4 +0 Swim 1/2 0 0 1/2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 2 +0 * Class skills Summoner Spells Concentration checks +3 = level (1) + CHA (2) At Will, DC 12 2 per day, DC 13 ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ' * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon (lesser) * Read Magic * Mage Armor * Jolt * Mage Hand Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Eidolon Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1